Harem Tamer
by T3nk3n115
Summary: Takato's adventure takes an interesting turn when female digimon suddenly fall for him during the battle against the devas can he and his harem come out on top or will they fall. Takato x Harem
1. Chapter 1

This has been the worst day in the life of Takato Matsuki the unofficial leader of the Digimon Tamers one minute he and his Digimon partner Guilmon were taking a stroll through the park minding their own business when suddenly the sky turned red with dozens of digimon flying towards it. When they went to investigate they ran into the blonde guy with sunglasses that they met when they were fighting darklizardmon he introduced himself as Yamaki and then starts ranting about how digimon were nothing but packets of data and were extremely dangerous Thus he created a device that would attract and destroy Digimon suddenly a voice called out saying how it hijacked Yamaki's device to invade their world and enslave all humans causing Yamaki to have a meltdown screaming how it wasn't his fault leaving Takato to go and to foil the evil digimon's scheme.

This brings us to now with the Tamers fighting a digimon called Mihiramon and so far they weren't doing well two of their Digimon were down and Takato's partner Guilmon who is currently digivolve to Growlmon was still fighting Mihiramon and was losing and worse yet Takato was feeling the same pain as Growlmon. "This isn't good both Renamon and Terriermon are down and Growlmon doesn't have much time if we don't think think of something soon he'll be destroyed." Takato's friend Henry Wong said in concern "I know that but what can we do neither of our Digimon are in any shape to fight and Takato is currently having an episode this whole situation seems hopeless." Rika Nonaka said feeling helpless "we can't give up." Takato said causing his two friends to look at him "if we quit now we'll lose everything." He said while standing up "that guy with the sunglasses thinks Digimon are nothing but packets of data but he's wrong Digimon aren't just packs of data you can delete, they're more! They're our friends! They feel what we can feel! They eat, they drink, they can speak like us too! How can we just see them like ones and zeroes when I actually made one! I won't turn my back on Guilmon and see him any less than my best friend! I don't care what happens, who tries to fight us, or what, we'll come out because we trust each other!." Takato said surprising his friends and partners none more than Renamon who looked at Takato in awe she never told anyone this but she had a bit of a crush on Takato and his speech only strengthened her feelings for him with renewed energy Growlmon digivolved into Wargrowlmon and proceeded to defeat Mihiramon "we did it." Rika said happily "Yeah well done fearless leader." Henry said making Takato smile and with that they headed home to relax not knowing that they were being watched.

* * *

Meanwhile in the digital world

"Well well he certainly has a way with words." A feminine voice said while watching the battle against Mihiramon on screen "yes a very inspiring speech he must truly care about Digimon if he's willing to keep fighting like that." Another female voice said agreeing with the first one "not only that but he managed to digivolve his partner to his ultimate level he must be very skilled if he can do that." A third voice said "plus he's kinda handsome I wouldn't mind having him for a partner." A fourth voice said while checking Takato out "well looks like we found what we were looking for am I right?" The first voice questioned before hearing the other voices agree with her "good so how shall we do this?" She questioned "I say we go one at a time that way it will be fair." The third voice suggested " good idea plus that way he won't get as overwhelmed if we all went." The second voice said liking the plan "then it's settled we'll go one at a time let's get started!" The first voice declared causing the others to shout "yeah!" Before heading to the exit as they left they all had the same thought 'just wait little human for you're in for quite the surprise' who are these strange Digimon and what do they want with Takato matsuki find out next time.

Disclaimer

Hey everyone chapter one of Harem Tamer is up sorry if it's not too long don't worry the other chapters will be a little longer anyway let me know what you think and I will see you later.


	2. Chapter 2: a Fox's confession part one

After defeating Mihiramon the Tamers decided to give their partners some time to themselves so they can rest and recover from the battle it's here we find a familiar Fox-like Digimon who is currently sitting on top of a roof while looking up at the moonlight sky.

'The battle against Mihiramon was rough but I'm glad that we emerged victorious' Renamon thought as she stared at the Moon after an hour her thoughts began to drift to a certain brown-haired human.

'Takato sure was brave today just one of the things I admire about him.' she thought as a blush appeared on her cheeks she never told her Tamer this but she had developed feelings for their unofficial leader when she first met the boy she thought that he was kind of cute but overtime her crush into full-blown love for him and she couldn't deny it she wants him as her mate but she was afraid of confessing her feelings for fear of rejection now here she is contemplating her feelings once again.

"Hey toots how are ya doing!" Shouted an all too familiar voice.

"What do you want Impmon?" The Fox Digimon questioned in annoyance.

"Now what's with the attitude all of a sudden I come out here in the middle of the night to to say hello and this is the thanks I get such disrespect." The little imp-like Digimon said.

"Are you going to tell me what you want or not?" Renamon said getting annoyed

"Alright, alright tone down the attitude." Impmon said holding his hands up in defense "I just saw you up here looking at the Moon while having a thoughtful look on your face so I decided to see what's up." He explains.

"I see." She said

"So what were you thinking about?" He questioned.

"I don't see how that's any of your business." She said.

"Come on Fox-face tell me what you're thinking about I promise that I won't tell anyone if it's embarrassing." He said.

"Well if you must know I was thinking about the battle from yesterday." She explained.

"Oh right I heard about that fiasco you and that little Rabbit sure got curb stomped didn't ya?" He questioned with a chuckle.

"Shut up!" Renamon shouted with a growl.

"I'm just saying that if it weren't for that goggle-head you would all be toast right now." The little Imp-like Digimon said.

"I will not deny that Takato was essential to our victory but that doesn't give you the right to ridicule either me or Terriermon for nearly dying!" She shouted.

"Alright Alright, jeez no need to need to snap." He said defensively.

"Just leave me alone Impmon." She said with a sigh.

"Alright I get when I'm not wanted I'm going." He said as he turned to leave "treat me like the bad guy for trying to have fun." He said before leaving.

With a sigh Renamon turn her attention back to the Moon her thoughts going back to that battle As annoyed as I am to admit it Impmon has a point Terriermon and I must get stronger than we are now otherwise what happened during that battle will happen again' she thought before remembering Takato's words making her consider her feelings for him until she came to a decision 'i must tell him how I feel even if it's possible that he doesn't feel the same I must at least find out for myself' with her mind made up Renamon got up and began to jump from roof to roof heading in the direction of Takato's house.

* * *

Meanwhile in another part of the city.

All was quiet in the city until a digital portal appeared and stepping out of it was a mysterious figure "finally made it now to find this Takato character." The figure said with a female voice before heading in the direction of Takato's house who was this figure and what does she want with Takato tune in to find out next time on Harem Tamer.

 **Disclaimer**

 **Hey everyone t3nk3n115 here sorry I took so long but this chapter is finally done let me know what you think and I will see you later.**


	3. Author's note

**Hey everyone t3nk3n115 here to let you know stallionwolf needs your help a friend of his was disowned by his father for inheritance money and is now living in his truck and has just lost his job because of this he can't afford to feed himself or pay for gas if you want to help donate to it doesn't have to be a lot just enough to help get him back on his feet if you wish to donate just go to the GoFundMe website and look up help Steve groomes.**


End file.
